


Trust Me

by Unknown_Artist_94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, THEY LIVE!, The dead republics!!, there are ocs inside dis thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Artist_94/pseuds/Unknown_Artist_94
Summary: The US was different, they had no representation and anyone who joined the US seemed to lose theres. The old Republica de Tejas could attest to that. No one had heard from Austin since 1847. The last meeting in January.But someone seems to be after the nations, well more than just one person.“Trust me”Shall these be fatal words, or will they lead the nations to safety.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Documents

**Author's Note:**

> Republic of Texas and before - Austin Santiago Silvio Martinez-Jones  
> Republic of Vermont and before - Mary Lawrence Brooks-Jones  
> Republic of California and before - Francisco Williams Hernandez- Jones
> 
> West USA - Alfred Frederick Rogers-Jones  
> South USA - Kenneth Harriet Thomas-Jones  
> North USA - Jeffery Lincoln Smith-Jones
> 
> Canada - Matthew Williams 
> 
> Molossia - Michael

Warning: Google translate because I’m a monolingual idiot  
—————

The World Meeting, it really is something. Something they wanted into. 

Six people, West, South and North USA, and the three fallen republics. Of course, no one knew they were even here. 

“I shouldn’t be expected to watch over the US!” Canada proclaimed, he hated it when they asked about the US. It wasn’t his problem.

“Your the-” “I’M NOT THE US REPRESENTATIVE” Canada shouted over Ludwig, “I’M CANADA” 

Needless to say he and Mexico were sick of having to deal with the US. It wasn’t the fact they hated the US, no not really, they hated the people who ran it sure, but never the normal citizen. They hated the fact that the US had no representative, the mortals couldn’t keep up with the constantly changing nation. 

In other places a plan was brewing. 

“So steal all the documents for the US?” Fransico asked, at 16 he was the youngest looking of them all. His hair cut to the shoulder and for the most part pulled back beside his bangs that framed his face.  
“Yup, Tony is taking out security on their laptops at 1400 sharp, you have a 10 minute window to get in,” Alfred explained. 

“So Franny and I go online and copy all their documents while they are helpless and none the wiser?” Jeffery asked, Alfred nodded. 

“Remind me pop, why are we doing ‘his?” Mary asked, haircut to her chin and it curled upwards as well as the stubborn curl that hung in front of her face. His hair was a more pale brown while in contrast to the other two teen whos’ hair where dark brown to black in color. 

“Because sugah, we need to know what they are doing and figure out where their next meetin’ is gonna be held,” Kenneth said smiling.  
“What he said Mary,” Alfred sighed. 

“So we are stalkin’ them? All at once,” Austin muttered, the oldest of the fallen republics and the one with the most knowledge of the meetings. He’d been to some during his nation’s hour of living. 

“Yup,” Alfred smiled.  
“Creepy but i’ll take it,” Austin shrugged. His hair reached down his back and his bangs barely just avoided hanging over his eye. 

Alfred smiled, he’d never met any other nation.

“I want to see Ma and Pop again,” Kenneth said off handedly, he looked down at the tattoo around his wrist. Jeffery simply nodded along. 

“I want to meet my brother,” Alfred sighed, he’d never been able to meet Matthew, at least he never remembered meeting his supposive twin. 

“The fransk rövhål took him before we could,” Jeffery growled. The northern quarter of the US despised the French. In his own words; “If I could go back in time I would throw an axe at his head!” That was to put it lightly. 

Francisco pulled up his laptop, it was bulky and old looking but it kept the government out of his stuff. That was good enough for him. He went threw his taps carefully scanning the lines of code and numbers.  
“I’ll be able to get in fine, their computers aren’t very secure in the first place,” the Californian laughed.  
“Well that’s good, stay clear of photos Franny,” Kenneth advised.  
“I know uncle,” Francsico chuckled. 

“Its 1353, get ready,” Jefferey said pulling out his laptop. It was even bulker then Francisco’s laptop. 

The minutes ticked by and everyone stayed quiet, beside Austin’s strumming on his guitar. 

“Copied,” Francisco declared at 1409, “All their stuff is locked up again,” He laughed.  
“Send it over, I’ll check them while on the road.” Mary spoke up. 

“Let’s head out,” Kenneth ruled, standing up and started packing up. In a matter of minutes documents were sent, received and downloaded. The room was packed up and ready to go. 

“Let’s hit the road,” Austin said shutting the driver’s side door.  
“Tex right?” Mary asked looking up from her computer.  
“Yup, I want whataburger when we get down there,” Austin smiled.  
“It’s your home, I would assume you know where you need to go from here,” Mary laughed booting up the laptop.  
“27 hours is the cops don’t pull us over,” Austin laughed.

Mary sighed, “Do you ‘hink we’ll ever stop?”  
“What do ya mean Ma’y?” Austin asked following behind Kenneth’s truck.  
“Do you ‘hink we’ll ever have a house? Jus’ settle down and not ‘ravel around chasing da countries around the US and Canada?” Mary asked.

Austin stayed quiet, he didn’t know.  
“Yeah, I’m sure at some point we will,” Austin said quietly, “But i’m not sure I’m ready to stop,” Austin chuckled. “All I ever remember is being on the road. When I was a colony I was on the ocean or following around Mexico or Spain. I don’t know anything else then travel.” 

Mary stared at her brother for a moment, “you always wanted a farm right?” he nodded, “When we all finally settle down and stop this goose chase then i’m sure dad will finally let you have your farm. That could be your reason,” Mary stated.  
“I’ll keep that in mind, Ma’y,” Austin sighed.

“You’ll learn to like the stable life of having a home, farm, your own bed, kitchen,” Mary said with a smile still coming threw the documents. “I know money makes you anxious, but it’ll be ok”

“It’s not money that makes me anxious, it’s not having any money,” Austin sighed, “All that debt hurt like hell, I couldn’t pay all the countries back before I joined the US. When the land was sold it hurt so much more than the debt.”

“Then you disappeared from the nations and left,” Mary asked.  
“I thought I was going to die, like Rome and Ancient Greece,” Austin laughed, “Never thought I would be alive today, let me tell you, huge disappointment.”  
Mary laughed, reality was really far from what they thought life was going to be. 

“But, a farm sounds nice. It’s been a while since I was able to grow anything,” Austin said with a smile. 

“Yeah, maybe in the next 100 or so years, we’ll settle down,” Mary sighed.  
“Maybe meet that micronation up in Nevada,” Austin laughed.  
“Oh yeah! 20 something years strong right?”  
“Yup! Looks good from their Instagram and Twitter,” Austin laughed. 

“Is it weird how he looks like you?” Mary asked looking up at him.  
Austin laughed, “Kind of, it’s a little weird but Franny also looks like me.”  
“He’s related to you by Mexico,” Mary reminded, “wait Nevada that was part of his territory. That might be why,” Mary concluded.  
Austin nodded. 

“You think we’ll ever meet the other nations?” Mary asked.  
“Yeah, a few can get on your nerves but most are pretty nice,”  
“Really?”  
“Trust me.”


	2. American History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate for the Swedish and Finish versions of 'Dad'. Feel free to correct me. Trust me, I have no clue what I am doing.

His first memory was running, he was running and running and he didn’t stop.   
“Wait!” he didn’t know who that was but he wasn’t sticking around. 

He eventually got tired and fell to the ground panting. He was far away from those men and that was good enough for him. He lay there for a while, some time he fell asleep. When he woke up there was a fire. He bolted upright once he realized he wasn’t alone, but a gentle hand came to rest on his head. 

“Hey, hey calm down young one,” the voice said smoothly, the voice was calm and relaxed, it was a language different then what he spoke but it was so soothing. 

“What’s your name?” The other asked, he was eerily similar to the other one.   
“A- America” He stuttered out, that wasn’t his name! What was his name? Was it America. 

“That’s a nice name Ame, I’m North” the man with his hand on his head greeted, “that his my brother South, we are twins. That means we were born at the same time.”  
America waved to the teen on the other side of the campfire. 

“Would you like something to eat?” South asked.   
“Yes please!” America smiled brightly. 

“Hey America, can you call me Kenneth?” South asked him as the boy ate.   
He looked up confused, “Why?” his big grey eyes looked up at south.   
“Because humans aren’t allowed to know who I am,” South explained.   
“Kenweth,” America repeated, it sounded funny when he said it.   
“Thank you, America,” Kenneth smiled. 

“Ame, can you call me Jeffery?” North asked.  
“Jeffewy!” America chirped with cheer. 

He paused, “What about me! I want a second name,” he demanded his big baby cheeks puffing out at the fact he was being left out. The twins looked between each other before deciding, “How about Alfred?” North suggested.   
America gasped his little baby gasp before excitedly kicking his feet up and down. “Alfwed!” He repeated with excitement. Both teens smiled, “eat your food sweetheart” Kenneth smiled.

Alfred nodded happily, he continued to eat happily. 

Both teens’ clothing was old and worn but looked well loved or rarely worn. They both had bags with them that looked like they were made of some animal skin of some kind. There was also their weapons, the weapons being a bow and arrows by Kenneth and a spear by Jeffery. 

The weeks past and Alfred traveled with the duo, who he came to call his brothers, or to him bwothews. Poor child had trouble with ‘R’s but that was ok. He would learn. 

Kenneth was a diligent worker and managed to find odd jobs to get them some money, from answering wanted asks for moving rock, digging up farm fields, or heavy lifting.   
Jeffery hunted for food and talked with tribes around the area. He often gave them the things he didn’t use from the animal. The beauty of harmony, Alfred loved to meet new people, he never seemed to notice that he nor his brother’s aged. That is how it was for so long, they lived in peace and alone. 

But then more settlers started coming, fighting began and the two oldest had to make a decision.   
“Alfred, meet Mr Rogers.” North introduced him.   
“Hello, Alfred” Mr Rogers greeted.

Alfred started staying with Mr Rogers and his family, he played with Robert’s son Davie. Alfred saw his brothers often, they would visit and tell the tales of the mean men up north. Alfred didn’t mind, he got lots of food and clothes. Kenneth explained his immortality to him, how he would live much longer than humans. He learned that Jeffery was in a place called Salem learning magic. But Kenneth lived much closer as a farm hand a bit more north then where Alfred stayed.  
He stayed there for a very long time, in the village. He barely aged up to 5 while Davie was an adult with children. He had grown old, well as old as you can back then. He died of the flu. Alfred cried for weeks, and took their name. That was in 1689.

Alfred joined Kenneth at the farm. He was in a carrier on Kenneth’s back, he normally slept the day away when Kenneth worked, even during the harsh winters Alfred slept thru the movements of life. 

Until February 1692.  
“KENNETH!” Ken had been transporting flour to the basement in preparation for the oncoming storm.   
“Jeff?” He asked as he saw his brother running toward them.   
“We need to leave,” was the first thing out of Jeffery’s mouth, “Grab your money and we need to leave.” It was an order that Kenneth followed. He grabbed his bag from the barn and stuffed it of all the things he and Alfred owned. 

They left that day and traveled on the outskirts of the colonies. Mostly british. 

“There was a Nya Sverige but then The Netherlands conquered it and turned it to Nieuw Nederland THEN the english came along and took all.” Jeffery explained at they rode along on horseback. They bought them maybe a few months ago, it made travel so much easier. 

Jeffrey had caught the latest bit of history. 

“We barely just missed him,” Kenneth sighed. “I know right, guess what, discributions say it wasn’t just pappa there, isä was there too” Jeffery said with a scowl.  
“So close, we were so close.” Kenneth complained, Jeffery just nodded. Kenneth ran his hand threw Alfred’s golden hair, it was more of a pale gold but gold nonetheless. 

“Whos pappa and isä?” Alfred asked looking up at Kenneth, his little baby cheeks a soft pink and big blue eyes were wide with curiosity.  
“Pappa is our dad Alfie, he could be a little scary but he was really a big softy with a scary face, he taught Jeffery to use his spear. Isä is also our dad, he was really kind and determined.” Kenneth explained and Jeffery nodded along. 

“You’ll meet them one day, along with Uncle Matthias, Lukas and Emil. Maybe even your own brother Matthew,” Jeffery said calmly.   
Alfred gasped softly, he’d always wanted to meet his brother. 

Alfred began to grow up, he looked much like his brothers, The white gown he once wore now fashioned into a bandana, the red ribbon tied around his neck hidden by the white bandana. 

The time of the American revolution: 

Alfred was 16 at that time and his brothers 18. They were in The Rebellion, fighting the British alongside the French and Spanish. The bandana around his neck, a reminder to remember who he is. He’s not just Alfred.

“Stupid Brits” Jeffery huffed, he never liked them for as long as Alfred could remember.   
“Why do you hate them so much?” Alfred had asked between bites of the, frankly not very good, food. 

“Our dads don’t think we’re alive because of him, We were left here because of him. I hate Arthur.” 

“Arthur?” Alfred echoed confused.   
“The personification of England, like how your the personification of the West of this soon to be nation,” Jeffery explained, “I’m the north and Kenneth is the south.”   
“Oh, oh yeah, you said that about Matthew. He’s the personification of the northernmost lands, above you right?” Alfred asked, “Like how Pappa is the personification of Sweden. You just never mentioned England.”  
“I don’t hate Pappa, or Matthew. I hate Arthur,” Jeffery sighed. 

A man with white hair and red eyes walked up to them at the fire, both raised an eyebrow at him.   
“I’m ze awesome Gilbert of Prussia, join the others. We’re here to get you war ready,” the man said with a smile, kind of crazy, but they liked it. They had a chance. 

Both took a liking to Gilbert, they didn’t see much of him but they liked him. He got a group of pissed off farmers into a half decent army. Not bad.

They never said they were countries, but they saw the look in Gilbert’s eyes when he first saw them all together. Jeffery looked all too much like Sweden with how his face easily settled into a scowl and blue eye, he did however get the shotter end of the stick, litarily. Kenneth got the height of Sweden as well as shoulder build. Alfred and Jeffery’s eyes matched Sweden’s while Kenneth was close to Finlands. 

He knew by not only the way the looked but the way they felt. The aura of a country, every country knew it. But he kept silent, he did point them out to Francis and Antonio a few times.

“Ignore it, it’s best to remain hidden for now. No point in showing up now.” Jeffery sighed. Kenneth and Alfred agreed.

The revolution was won, the thirteen colonies became the thirteen states of The United States of America. 

Alfred, Kenneth and Jeffery couldn’t have been happier. 

“Hey J,” Alfred asked one cold night. He was laying his head on Kenneth’s back and looking at the smoke that rose from the fire.  
“Yes Allie?” Jeff asked looking up from his knitting.   
“Will I ever get to meet my brother?” Alfred asked turning his head a little to look at his older brother.   
Jeffery stared into the sky for a moment, then he turned to Alfred with caring but strong blue eyes, “Yes, you will. It may not be today or for another decade. I will make sure you meet him, At least once in these lands. Trust me.”


	3. Vermont Copper

Notes:As far as I know England did not come to Vermont but I need substance and Vermont was just chillin for 14 or so years. 

She stood in the middle of Castleton. It was a beautiful place at least to her.   
“Good morning, Little Miss Mary” a man greeted her, they always greeted with respect. She was their country after all. They all knew that, she made no attempt to hide it, she announced it them she first took form, loudly proclaiming “I am the country of Vermont! Call me Mary.”

Not a soul questioned it when he didn’t age a day for three years. She would eat maple syrup products, her favorite anything was maple, and play with the local children. Castleton was the town she called home, it was nice and had many trees so she didn’t mind. During the summer months she would climb the trees but not during winter. The threes where to icy.

“Little Mary!” a woman called gustering her over, Mary walked over with a little effort, she was little after all. “There is a man who wants to speak to you, Little Miss Mary” The woman explained pointing to the governor's office. 

She walked in with her head held high and tracking in snow. “Hello Mis’er Chi’enden” Mary greeted with a small bow before climbing onto the chair. 

She was greeted with a man with very bushy eyebrows. 

“Yes?” She asked looking him over, he was not dressed for the weather and he looked rather, worn down.   
“Greetings Miss Mary,” The man greeted. ‘Ah’ Mary thought, ‘The others must have told him to call me that.’   
Mary gave him a smile and a little head bow, “Gree’ing Sir, what do you want to talk about?”  
“Ah yes, I want to talk about the Unit-” “‘hen ‘alk abou’ it with the Uni’ed S’ates” Mary said giving him a strange look. “I am independent and not reliant on the S’ates so I don’t got to ‘alk abou them.” 

“Here’s the thing-” “The conversation will not con’inue, I am going back ou’side, Good day” Mary jumped off the chair, “Good day Mis’er” with that sentiment she left the room. 

14 years later Vermont’s perspective:

I watched the paper be signed, it was the best thing for my people. It was handed off to me, I stared at it. I was signing away my life. I looked up at my governor, he gave a sad nod. I picked up the pen, dipped it in ink and signed. ‘Mary Lawrence Brooks of The Republic of Vermont’. There goes my life. 

“I will be in the woods” I say quietly and leave the room, they knew what I was doing. I was leaving because my death was close. It was coming and I knew it. 

I pulled on my shoes, packed up my belongings. If I was dying I was taking all my stuff with me. That’s how I was going, surrounded by things that remind me of me, my home and my loves. 

I walked through the forests and the snow. It had been a year or so since I left my home. I didn’t want to go back now. It was too much to go back now. If I came back at random it would be wrong, strange, not right. At least not to me.

I kept walking, I wasn’t very tall so it was hard but I kept walking. 

Near the forest some other people were settled. Alfred laid on Jeffery’s lap, he was in between sleep and consciousness. Suddenly a girl maybe around 8 stubbled into the clearing snapping awake all parties as the girl fell in front of the fire. 

It wasn’t very long after she woke up until she joined their little brigade of immortals. She told tales of the very few countries she had met. She started to call Alfred her dad, it was strange at first but it was welcomed. 

There wasn’t much to do afterward, they kept together. Mary Lawrence Brooks-Jones, it had a nice ring to it.

“Dad?” Mary asked, looking up a little bit.   
“Yes, Mary?” Alfred answered still reading his book.   
“Will we ever settle down?” Mary asked. Alfred thought for a moment, he looked at his brother who where asleep leaning on each other across the fire.   
“We will, Trust me”


	4. Show Time

Finland paced back and forth, “I felt them, I know it” He muttered to himself. “Are you still going on about how you felt Eirik?” Mattias asked turning his head away from the couch back to see Tino pacing, Mattias’ attempt to sleep away his jetlag fouled.   
“Not only Eirik but Kustaa askwell,” Tino said looking at him. 

“Who?” Peter asked tiredly, walking in dragging his blanket behind him. It was far past his bedtime.  
“P’ter you should be in b’d” Berwald said walking in after his son and picked him off the ground.   
“Daaaad,” Peter whined but snuggled closer to Berwald seeking refuge from the cold tiled floor.   
“I’ll tell you in the morning Peter but for now go back to bed” Tino said with a slime kissing the micronation’s head before Berwald carried him back off to the bedroom. 

Berwald set down Peter on his bed and tucked him back in. “Good N’ght” He placed a kiss on Peter’s forehead before slowly backing away. He went to Shawn who was asleep in the bed opposite of Peter’s. His orange hair thrown around his pillow as he curled around a plusie. He placed a kiss on his temple. He backed out of the room and slowly closed the door. 

Out in the living room Finland still was plundering. “It has to be them,” Tino concluded.  
“But your santa, how could you possibly miss someone?” Mattias asked before getting wacked by Lukas.   
“I can’t remember everyone!” Tino defended, “Also the list only shows human names not country names. They must have change their names to hide” Tino muttered thinking.

“If their o’t ther’ we’ll f’nd them” Berwald concluded patting Tino on the shoulder gently, “B’t fornow, we should go to b’d.”

There where sighs of annoyance but everyone got up and headed off to their rooms.   
——

“Austin, hand me a gold please,” Alfred asked as Austin handed over the golden paint. Alfred moves the paint across his cheek bones, “nice” Alfred laughed. 

“Allie!” Jackson said running over them,  
Jackson was the youngest of the US regions, he was the midwest personified.  
“Full house for the next 3 shows!” Jackson declared. 

“Sweet! That will get us some great cash,” Alfred laughed.   
“You bet! We can upgrade our RVs!!” Jackson yelled fistpumping.   
“Calm down Jackson,” Jeffery sighed, walking behind him patting Jackson’s back as he passed.  
“Ok ok ok,” Jackson repeated.   
“Anyways, y’all ready?” Jackson asked, bouncing on his heels.   
“As I’ll ever be” Alfred smiled and stood up. Kenneth helped with the final costume details. Hawai’i and Alaska helped set up the stage while the curtain was down.   
“Micheal, can you grab Allie’s guitar?” Jeffery asked, the micronation nodded and went to grab the case. He brought over the case with Fredonia trailing. 

Yes, it was quite a big family, 3 dead republics, 1 dead kingdom, 1 dead territory, 4 regions of a country, 2 micronation(one dead one alive). 11 people in a few RVs and cars, together they made up the beautiful team and company: Freedom Ringer.   
Alfred being the main singer of their little band, his own kids playing backup. 

Alfred got into potion as the final touches were done. 

Alfred’s outfit was made of a revolutionary uniform that Kenneth made for this purpose, it had a tattered look to it and he had a flag as his cape made of a ruined US flag patched with the flags of the fallen countries and territory of his lands. A mask that covered the upper half of his face and pressed down that annoying crowlick to his head. 

“One, two, three” Kenneth whispered into the mic as the crowd hushed.   
The curtain lifted.

“Hello everybody!!” Alfred yelled, running to the edge of the stage. “It’s been a while! How are y’all tonight!”   
The crowd screamed and yelled as Alfred nodded along, “ Alright! Then let’s get started!” 

The music kicked in as Alfred walked back to center stage. 

“Shes got Brazilian leather boots on the pedal of her German car  
Listen to the Beatles singing back in the USSR  
Yeah shes goin around the world tonight  
But she ain't leavin here  
Shes just going to meet her boyfriend down at the street fair”

He looked threw the crowed with a bright smile, he loved what he did and he was so happy that he never had to be a nation. He was able to sing his heart out and he could manage his own life. He loved it. He loathed the office job ideals, he hated it so goddamn much.

“It's a french kiss, italian ice  
Spanish moss in the moonlight  
Just another American Saturday night

There's a big toga party tonight down at Delta Chi  
They've got Canadian bacon on their pizza pie  
They've got a cooler full of cold Coronas and Amstel light  
It's like were all livin' in a big ol' cup  
Just fire up the blender, mix it all up”

He loved to travel the states, see their sights and see how their country grew and prospered. He didn’t have the government leaning over his shoulder dictating everything he did. This was his life. He could do what he wanted with it. 

“It's a French kiss, Italian ice  
Margaritas in the moonlight   
Just another American Saturday night

You know everywhere has something they're known for  
Although usually it washes up on our shores  
My great great great granddaddy stepped off of that ship  
I bet he never ever dreamed we'd have all this”

He wasn’t forced to deal with politics or any of the other nations. He was able to do exactly what he wanted to do. 

“You know everywhere has somethin' they're known for  
Although usually it washes up on our shores  
Little Italy, Chinatown, sittin' there side by side  
Live from New York, It's Saturday Night!

It's a French kiss, Italian ice,  
Spanish moss in the moonlight  
Just another American, just another American,  
Its just another American Saturday night”

Alfred smiled as the crowd cheered. He smiled and nodded, he grabbed a water bottle and downed most of it. 

He never wanted to work as a nation. 

“Alright everybody! Lone Star is going to sing the next song, Trust me, it’ll be good! Trust me!”


End file.
